


Confession

by KilluaAndGun



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaAndGun/pseuds/KilluaAndGun
Summary: A short fic I made based on a tweet that said: "Gon still wears character briefs and shows them off to Killua all the time, he’s really proud of them!"
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Confession

"Killua! Killua! Look at what I got!" Gon said to Killua, holding out a pair of Paw Patrol briefs in front of him with a big smile on his face. "What do you think? Cool, huh?"

Killua looks them over before he responds, trying not to show too much interest "Yeah. They're cool."

While in his head he thought, "Anything you wear is cool Gon. I just wish I could see you in them." 

"YOU DO?!" Gon exclaimed, not thinking Killua would agree with him. 

"Not so loud." Killua told him.

"Sorryyyy." Gon replied and not really thinking he began to strip right in front of Killua. He just wanted to model himself in them for Killua because he thought they were cool.

"G-GON! What are you doing?!" 

"Oh, I thought I could model them for you!" Gon said with a smile.

"Okay, but why are you changing here?" Killua asked being the more shy one of the two with being 'exposed' to the other. Gon, on the other hand, was more used to being 'exposed' around others so he didn't think it would be much of a problem.

"Oh, did you want me to change somewhere else Killua..? Sorry, I thought you wouldn't mind being best friends and all."

"NO!" Killua cried out. "Uhm.. I mean.. You can- Uh.. Continue..." Killua tried getting out as he tried to hide his face since his face was turning bright red.

Killua couldn't keep his eyes off of Gon though throughout the whole time he changed. He just couldn't stop looking no matter how hard he tried. Gon plump and soft looking lil butt kept drawing Killua's attention.

Almost to the point of wanting to touch it but he knew he had to hold restraint with himself. He didn't want to make things more awkward than it already was. 

"Okay, Killua! What do you think?" Gon said as he gave a little twirl, showing a whole 360° of himself and the undies.

"You look ho- I mean the undies look cool." 

"What was that Killua?" Gon asked.

"They look cool. The undies." Killua said, hoping that's the answer he wanted.

"No, no. The first part. You almost said something."

"Fuck." Killua thought. "I- Uh.. It's nothing." Killua tried pushing the subject away. 

"Noo! Tell me!!" Gon whined as he stomped his feet. 

"Okay, Okay. Calm down ya baby. I was gonna say... That.. You're hot in those undies. Happy??"

"You really think so Killua?!" Gon asked, his face showing a bright smile. 

"Yeah, I do. Now is that what you wanted to hear?" 

Gon then tackled Killua to the floor and said "Aww thanks Killua! I love that you think so!"

That word, 'Love', was something Killua didn't hear often but he's been wanting to express it towards Gon for a while now. 

"I- I lo-" Killua tried saying but just couldn't get it out. 

"What was that Killua?" Gon asked.

"I- nevermind..."

"It's alright Killua, take your time." 

Killua takes a deep breath before trying again. "I- I love you Gon. Like.. A lot." 

"I love you too Killua!!" Gon said happily.

Killua looks away, a saddened face coming over him.

"What's wrong?" Gon asked, concerned he did something wrong. 

"It's just that it comes so easily for you. Saying what I had trouble with." 

"Killua, it's alright. You'll get used to saying it. You can practice with me! We're best friends after all."

"Yeah.. friends..." Killua hated it. Wanted to be more than friends. He thought what he said would show that. 

"Killua..? Does being friends not interest you?"

"It's not that Gon... It's that.. I want to be more than just that."

"You want to be boyfriends? Is that what you mean?

Killua looks away, trying to hide his face. "Y-Yes... It is." 

"Then it's official!" Gon said.

"Wait. Really? You really mean it?" Killua said surprised.

"Of course! I mean.. I was kind of hoping you would say it." Gon finally said. 

"Baka. Why didn't you say anything then?!" 

"I didn't know you liked me like that until today. Sorry, Killua." Gon said. 

"Well, I guess it's okay now. Since we are boyfriends after all now."

"Should we say it? Like officially as boyfriends?" Gon asks.

"Yeah. I think so." Killua replied.

"I love you Killua"

"I love you too Gon."


End file.
